You Still My Love
by triji.ny
Summary: Menunggu selama apapun jika untukmu, aku akan melakukannya. Karena aku yakin kau untukku, aku untukmu. Chanbaek . Park Chanyeol . Byun Baekhyun . EXO . GS
1. chapter 1

.

 **nythine present**

 **You Still My Love**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun - GS**

 **EXO**

Empat tahun waktu yang cukup lama bagi seorang lelaki tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol karena telah meninggalkan kampung halamannya, Busan. Ia mendapat beasiswa untuk pendidikan diTiongkok. Tidak jauh memang, tapi ia rasa begitu berat telah meninggalkan kampung halamannya atau rumah tempat tinggalnya itu. Memang ia tidak tinggal bersama kedua orang tua-nya. Dulu ia tinggal bersama ibu tirinya disebuah rumah sederhana yang sangat ia rindukan. Dan hari ini ia kembali ke kampung halamannya karena pendidikannya di Tiongkok sudah selesai. Ia mendapat gelar Sarjana Seni. Tidak sabar sekali ia sampai ke rumahnya. Memang tidak mewah, tetapi banyak cerita dirumah yang memiliki posisi diatap atau dilantai 2 sebuah gedung.

Ia menatap nomor rumahnya yang tercetak dipagar rumahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Masih tercetak walau tidak sudah berwarna lagi-nama ibunya. Chanyeol sudah menghubungi ibunya jika ia akan pulang hari ini. Tapi ibunya tidak janji jika beliau akan ada dirumah. Pekerjaannya membuat ia sering bepergian keluar kota. Chanyeol tidak heran lagi. Profesi ibunya sudah dijalani ketika ia masih sekolah menengah atas.

Lelaki itu menaiki tangga kecil menuju lantai dua. Sekelebat ia mengingat masa sekolah dasar dulu. Ia pernah terjatuh disana dan ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis seharian dan untungnya ia tidak menyebabkan cedera yang serius.

Ketika ia sampai didepan rumahnya, teras rumahnya semakin banyak tanaman hijau dan segar. Ibu pasti merawatnya dengan baik-batinnya tersenyum.

Cat rumahnya masih seperti dulu, tetapi terlihat masih baru dicat ulang.

Cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia hampir menangis, ia sangat-sangat merindukan rumah juga ibunya, meskipun sang ibu tidak ada dirumah saat ini. Beberapa posisi properti diubah dari terakhir kali ia lihat, 4 tahun yang lalu. Ia berpikir lagi, bagaimana bisa ibu tinggal sendirian tanpa diriku, tanpa seorang lelaki yang menjaganya, ibu tidak mempunyai lelaki lain selain aku, anaknya. Chanyeol menyimpan ransel yang ia gendong dan menuju kamarnya yang berada disamping ruang utama. Masih seperti dulu, dan masih rapi tanpa debu didalamnya. Ibu sangat merawatku, walau hanya membereskan kamarku.

Ia duduk dikursi meja belajar, kemudian menyalakan lampu belajar disana. Ia mengelus meja itu dengan pelan.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gemerisik air dari luar, sepertinya hujan turun. Sebelumnya memang langit tampak mendung dan kemungkinan untuk hujan, dan untungnya Chanyeol sudah sampai dirumah.

Netranya terfokus pada sebuah kotak bercorak disamping rak buku. Sepertinya dulu ia tidak mempunyai kotak sefeminim itu, dengan warnanya biru pastel dan bunga-bunga. Ia mengambilnya dan membuka kotak asing itu, awalnya ia pikir itu adalah sebuah hadiah yang disiapkan ibunya.

Namun dugaannya salah ketika ia melihat isi kotak itu. Ada banyak foto dirinya dan seorang perempuan dalam _frame_ yang sama, setangkai bunga krisan yang sudah layu, dan makanan kesukaannya hingga saat ini, _pepero stick_. Satu-persatu ia mengeluarkan isinya dan melihat foto-foto itu. Itu empat tahun lalu ketika ia masih SMA dan beberapa foto ia menggunakan baju seragam sekolah. Di paling bawah lembaran foto itu, terdapat sebuah kertas berlipat lantas ia membukannya. Itu sebuah surat yang ditulis tangan.

" _hei, kau masih mengingatku? Iya, di masa lalu._ _Dulu perempuan yang lemah dan menyebalkan. Sekarang aku baru menyadari betapa bodohnya diriku ketika masih menjadi kekasihmu. Bodoh aku terlalu lemah dan pasrah akan keadaan._

 _Aku tidak seperti perempuan lain, yang agresif untuk memulai tanpa berpikir akan malu atau tidak nantinya. Marah ketika kau hilang tanpa jejak atau pergi tanpa pamit atau terlalu ramah kepada perempuan lain dan bahagia selain bersama diriku. Bukan aku tidak cemburu, tetapi aku berpikir keras, apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan untuk dipermasalahkan? Tapi aku baru merasakannya saat ini._

 _Jantungku selalu bergetar hebat ketika seseorang terkait denganmu, terutama perempuan lain. Itu hal wajar karena dulu kau kekasihku. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang lama juga bukan waktu yang singkat ketika kita menjadi kekasih. Ya, aku kalah dalam hal seperti ini._

 _Aku telah menjadi kekasih yang buruk untukmu. Kau yang selalu mengerti dan aku telah menyia-nyiakannya dan sering membuatmu sakit hati._

 _Ya, hanya aku yang bisa membuat dirimu yang sabar dibuat sakit hati. Aku perempuan bodoh yang tidak memiliki logika dan perhatian yang banyak untukmu._

 _Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berharap kau akan tetap bersamaku. Aku akan kalah dengan perempuan lain jika aku masih pasrah seperti dulu. Dan aku tidak bisa dekat dengan pria lain. Aku takut. Aku tidak ingin memiliki kekasih lagi._

 _Jika kau kira aku tidak mencintaimu hanya karena aku tidak pernah mengucapkannya secara langsung kepadamu, itu salah. Jika aku tidak cemburu kepadamu, itu bohong. Dan jika aku ingin mengakhiri, itu menyakitkan bagiku. Kau sangat baik padaku hingga aku sangat menyayangimu meski kau tidak tau itu._ _Tidak untung jika kita tidak berakhir dengan konyol. Karena perpisahan tidak ada yang membuat bahagia terutama denganmu._ _Kau begitu jauh, apa kau tidak merindukanku? Aku menunggumu kembali, dan mendapatkan kabar baik darimu sepulang dari pendidikanmu._ _Aku tidak tau dengan perasaanmu. Apa hanya diriku atau ada orang lain dihatimu. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan diri._

 _Haha aku memang aneh, maaf aku mengungkit masalah masa lalu. Dua minggu lalu sebelum aku menulis surat ini aku merenung kembali tentang kita dahulu. Aku bertemu ibumu dan beliau bercerita sedikit tentangmu dan membuatku merindukanmu lagi. Maaf lagi untuk kali ini._

 _Kuharap kau selalu baik-baik saja dan berbahagia. Maaf jika tulisan ini merusak kebahagiaanmu saat ini, dan jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih atau bahkan istri yang baik saat ini, itu adalah hal menyenangkan sekali. aku janji ini yang terakhir kali aku menulis hal bodoh untukmu._

 _Salam dariku,_

 _Byun Baekhyun._

 _2017-01-24"_

Chanyeol menggigit bawah bibirnya dan ia meneteskan air mata seiring dengan derasnya hujan diluar. Ia hampir gila. Ya, mana mungkin ia melupakan seorang perempuan yang ia cintai selain ibunya. Daehyun tidak berbohong tentang itu. Bayang Baekhyun sang mantan kekasih selalu hadir sewaktu-waktu. Membuat dirinya tidak bisa menambatkan hati kepada perempuan lain. Tentu, meski sudah 4 tahun ia masih belum bisa melupakan perempuan itu—atau mungkin tidak akan melupakannya. Ia masih punya harapan jika ia kembali ke Korea ia ingin kembali lagi dengan Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu menangkupkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengannya yang dilipat diatas meja. Ia terisak mengingat bagaimana ia berakhir dengan Baekhyun. Jika disurat itu tertulis aku kalah akan hal itu, memang benar. Mungkin maksud dari kalimat itu adalah Baekhyun kalah dari wanita lain. Baekhyun pasrah ketika Chanyeol bersama wanita lain. Sebenarnya bukan pasrah, akan tetapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa karena ia takut dibenci oleh Chanyeol karena berkata jika Chanyeol memiliki wanita lain.

Memang sebuah kesalahan yang fatal, tetapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur patah hati, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa apa-apa. Chanyeol pasti mengerti jika Baekhyun sakit hati karenanya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka berakhir dan beberapa minggu kemudian Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Busan untuk pendidikannya di Tiongkok. Memang tidak mudah melupakan seseorang yang kita cintai, tetapi jika untuk menjadi lebih baik kenapa tidak?

Hujan diluar masih deras. Kenapa langit mendukung kepedihan Chanyeol saat ini? Ia seakan larut dalam derasnya hujan dan kesedihan.

Diakhir surat yang Baekhyun tulis terdapat tanggal ditulisnya surat itu. Tepat hari ini Tanggal 31, berarti surat ini baru ditulis seminggu lalu. Lalu kenapa ibunya tidak bicara jika ada titipan dari Baekhyun? Apa perempuan paruhbaya itu lupa atau entahlah Chanyeol tidak tau menau. Sesegera mungkin Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun, kekasih masalalunya.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyelesaikan acara membersihkan tubuhnya. Diluar sudah tidak hujan lagi dan ia tidak tau ibunya kapan sampai dirumah. Ia belum menelponnya lagi. Namun bersamaan dengan itu, pintu utama terbuka bertanda ada yang memasuki rumah. Seorang wanita yang sudah tidak muda lagi muncul dari balik pintu dengan payung yang digenggamnya. Chanyeol yakin itu ibunya.

"ibu!" serunya membuat wanita itu mendongak dan tersenyum lebar. Seketika Chanyeol menghambur memeluk sang ibu dengan penuh rindu. Sang ibu pun memeluknya erat dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"kau pulang, nak." Bisiknya menahan tangis haru. Anak lelakinya mengangguk diatas bahu kanannya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu, bu."

Akhirnya sang ibu terisak juga. Wanita itu menangis dipelukan sang anak. "ibu juga sangat merindukanmu."

Chanyeol mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap sang ibu yang lebih pendek darinya. Menatap mata yang berurai air mata haru. Lelaki itu tersenyum hangat dan mengecup kedua pipi sang ibu dan kembali memeluknya.

"kau sudah makan?" tanya sang ibu.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. "aku memakan sedikit kue kering yang ada ditoples. Itu tidak kadaluarsa, kan? Apa itu buatan ibu? Rasanya enak!" ujarnya seperti anak kecil yang kekanakan.

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum manis. "tentu saja tidak. Minggu lalu Baekhyun kemari memberikan kue kering itu dan sebuah kotak kado. Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Chanyeol terkejut ketika mendengar kata minggu lalu Baekhyun kemari—kerumahnya. Seperti tertulis disurat itu, tepat minggu lalu.

"benarkah? Kenapa ibu tidak bilang padaku?"

Sang ibu beralih pada meja makan dan menyampirkan _blazer_ dan tasnya dikursi meja makan. "Baekhyun sendiri yang bilang jangan memberitaumu jika ia kemari. Sebelumnya ibu bertemu dengannya dipusat perbelanjaan, kebetulan sedang berbelanja juga. Ia semakin cantik." Ucapnya panjang lebar sembari sibuk mencari bahan makanan untuk dimasak. Terlihat diwajahnya yang masih cantik meski sudah tidak muda lagi ia tersenyum.

"lalu ia bicara apa lagi?" Chanyeol sudah terduduk dimeja makan sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang ibu dan ucapannya.

"ia sedikit bicara. Tapi yang ibu tau ia bekerja disebuah butik yang cukup terkenal dikota. Ibu lebih sering bertemu dengan ibunya. Sewaktu-waktu jika ada undangan pernikahan ibu bertemu dengan ibu Byun. Jika dengan Baekhyun, mungkin baru bulan lalu saja dari sekian tahun."

Chanyeol semakin merindukan perempuan itu. Ia juga jadi rindu ibunya Baekhyun. Dulu hampir setiap minggu ia mendatangi rumah Baekhyun dan bertemu sang calon mertua—ia sebut seperti itu.

"apa ia terlihat sehat?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Namun ibunya tetap mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan. Ibunya menoleh padanya.

"hei, kau merindukannya?" sang ibu malah bertanya seperti mengusilinya. Lelaki itu menunduk menutupi rasa malunya. Wanita itu tersenyum geli melihat anaknya masih seperti anak kecil.

"aku juga rindu teman-temanku yang lain."

"temui dia, ibu rasa ia tidak memiliki kekasih."

.

.

 _Bunny Choon Boutique_

Nama butik yang ibu bicarakan tadi malam. Yang sepertinya milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdiri didepan butik itu dengan perasaan gugup. Se _bouquet_ bunga krisan dan mawar ia genggam ditangan kanannya. Tapi rindunya lebih besar dari pada rasa gugupnya. Lelaki itu melangkah membuka pintu dan memasuki butik itu.

Suara lonceng berbunyi ketika Chanyeol membukakan pintu berbahan kaca itu. Ia terdiam sejenak, disini begitu sepi, yang ia dengar hanya suara musik yang diputar lewat _speakers_ dengan suara pelan. Kemudian seorang wanita muncul dengan seragam kerjanya mendekati Chanyeol.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar wanita itu ramah. Dari perkiraan Chanyeol, wanita ini pelayan butik ini.

"a-ah itu. Apa benar Baekhyun bekerja butik ini?" suara bassnya terdengar gugup.

"benar, apa ada perlu dengan nona Baekhyun?" tanyanya lagi dengan sopan.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya. "apa dia ada? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"sebelumnya sudah ada janji dengan sajangnim?"

Tidak Chanyeol kira bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya lumayan sulit, sampai ia ditanya seperti itu. Apa Baekhyun sangat tertutup hingga perlu membuat janji dengannya terlebih dahulu.

"belum, sih. Tapi aku temannya sewaktu sekolah dulu. Ia mengenalku dengan baik."

Wanita itu tampak berpikir sejenak. "baiklah, ikuti saya." Wanita itu mengiring Chanyeol ke lantai dua yang tertulis _hands works and office_. Wanita itu benar-benar mewujudkan cita-citanya sebagai desainer atau pemilik sebuah butik. Chanyeol tau betul keinginan Baekhyun dahulu adalah menjadi seorang desainer busana wanita. Dan Chanyeol sangat senang jika wanita itu mewujudkannya dengan baik. Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak dapat ikut serta mewujudkan cita-cita Baekhyun.

Sampai dilantai dua, ruangan itu lumayan luas dan banyak berbagai busana wanita dan berbagai macam payet disebuah etalase besar. Disudut ruangan ada seorang wanita berambut pendek dan tubuhnya kecil dengan posisi memunggungi Chanyeol dari tempatnya.

Jantung Chanyeol serasa ingin copot. Padahal ia belum tau pasti apa itu Baekhyun atau bukan. Namun dilihat dari perawakannya, persis tubuh Baekhyun.

" _sajangnim_ , ada yang mencarimu." Ujar wanita pelayan itu sopan.

Wanita yang disebut _sajangnim_ oleh pelayan itu menoleh dan berbalik. Benar, itu wanitanya. Itu Baekhyun. Ibunya benar, Baekhyun semakin cantik dan bersinar. Chanyeol tak dapat berkedip menatap Baekhyun yang ia rindukan.

Sadar akan pria yang dibelakang pegawainya, Baekhyun terkejut melihat seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Pria itu, semakin tampan dimatanya.

"Yeol?" gumamnya sedikit bergetar. Sang pelayan sadar akan keadaan, ia undur diri meninggalkan keduanya disana.

.

.

 **TBC or no?**

waah ini ff yang udah lama aku timbun doang di documen, dan dulu cast nya juga bukan chanbaek. tapi karena aku sayang Chanbaek aku jadiin mereka cast nya. 헤헤

maaf sekali ff ini mengecewakan sekali sepertinyaㅠㅠ

.

 _review juseyooo_


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **nythine present**

 **You Still My Love**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun - GS**

 **EXO**

 ** _chapter 2_**

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun perlahan. Ia menyodorkan _bucket_ bunga yang ia ngenggam pada wanita itu. Sedikit ragu Baekhyun menerimanya. Mata puppynya berair menahan tangis.

Chanyeol memeluknya tiba-tiba membuat wanita bertubuh kecil itu terkejut. Namun setelahnya ia mempererat pelukannya. Ia menangis tersedu melepas rasa rindunya selama empat tahun. Chanyeol kembali ke pelukannya. Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan Chanyeol lagi setelah bertahun-tahun mengharapkan pria ini kembali.

Baekhyun tidak munafik, jujur saja ia menginginkan Chanyeol kembali, cinta pertamanya di masa sekolah dulu dan hingga sekarang. Baekhyun menunggunya, meski jika nanti faktanya Chanyeol sudah memiliki wanita lain yang lebih baik darinya. Setidaknya Baekhyun sudah melihat jika Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

"aku merindukanmu." Bisik Chanyeol disamping telinga sang wanita. Tangis Baekhyun tak terhentikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengatakan sepatah kata sembari sesegukan. "aku juga."

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang. " _sshh. Stop it_ , pegawaimu akan mendengar tangismu."

Wanita itu menggeleng diatas bahu Chanyeol. " _i don't care_." Gumamnya.

" _you're getting pretty._ " Bisik Chanyeol lagi dengan lembut. Jemarinya menelusuri rambut pendek kecoklatan milik Baekhyun.

" _you too. You're so handsome._ " Balas wanita berbadan kecil itu.

"kau tidak bodoh, dan aku mencintaimu." Perlahan Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Baekhyun. Ia sedikit merapikan poni wanita itu.

" _uh oh_. Apa aku terlihat jelek? Maaf, aku ke toilet sebentar." Wanita itu segera meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak ingin ditinggalkan olehnya.

Wanita itu berbalik lagi menghadap Chanyeol. "um, maaf. Kau boleh duduk disana." Tunjuknya pada sebuah sofa biru. Lalu kemudian ia masuk ke sebuah ruangan didekat Chanyeol berdiri.

Chanyeol duduk disofa yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun. Senyumnya tak henti tercetak diparas tampannya. Ia masih tidak percaya jika barusan adalah Baekhyun yang dirindukannya. Wanita itu sudah sukses sekarang.

Diruangan yang Chanyeol tempati penuh dengan berbagai pernak pernik busana, berbagai macam kain yang ditempatkan disebuah almari besar disebelah kiri pria itu, mesin jahit berbagai jenis ada disana. Mereka tertata rapi dimasing-masing tempatnya. Namun ruangan itu cukup sepi. Hanya ada Chanyeol seorang yang duduk manis menunggu Baekhyun kembali.

" _Baekhyunie~! Aku menemukan apa yang kau mau!_ "

Suara seorang wanita terdengar cukup keras nan melengking yang berasal dari lantai dasar –menjerit memanggil nama Baekhyun.

 _Tap tap tap_

Suara hak _stiletto_ menyentuh tangga terdengar mendekat. Chanyeol menunggu siapa pemilik suara melengking itu yang dengan percaya diri berteriak sesukanya tanpa peduli ditoko tersebut ada seorang pelanggan apa tidak.

"Baekhyun- _ie_ , kau akan menjerit kag—" langkah wanita itu berhenti setelah matanya bertemu manik Chanyeol yang juga menatap matanya. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah datar yang semula begitu terlihat ceria. Dua buah _paper bag_ besar yang ditenteng-nya pun turun karena wanita itu lemas seketika melihat Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" wanita itu terlihat bingung, kaget dan tidak percaya melihat kehadiran Chanyeol diruangan kantor Baekhyun yang juga miliknya itu.

Pria itu bangkit dan senyumnya semakin melebar. "hey kau, Jinri?" sapa-nya singkat. Namun membuat wanita bernama Jinri itu melepaskan kedua _paper bag_ digenggamannnya. Responnya melihat kehadiran Chanyeol aneh juga.

"ya Tuhan, _are you sure you're_ Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?" ujarnya berlebihan.

"kau semakin berlebihan ya Jinri- _sshi_." Pria itu terkekeh.

 _Greb_

"Chanyeol- _ah_ kau kemana saja! Kau tidak merindukanku?!" tanpa aba-aba wanita bermata bulat itu merangkul Chanyeol meski harus berjinjit agar setara dengan Chanyeol.

Pria itu sedikit menahan karena pelukan Jinri cukup kuat dan mengagetkan. Wajah Chanyeol mengkerut menahan tawa.

"hei, _ya_! Apa kau mau membunuhku?"

Seketika wanita itu melepaskan rangkulannya. "kau sudah bertemu Baekhyun?" wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak kuat melihat betapa _lebay_ -nya sahabat dari Baekhyun itu.

"tentu. Aku kemari untuknya. Bukan pada-mu." Ucapnya sedikit candaan.

Jinri memukul lengan pria itu. "kau ini. Lalu dimana lebah itu?"

"lebah?"

" _yes, she is Baekhyun_." Jinri sekedar menyandarkan bokongnya dimeja yang terletak disamping sofa tempat Chanyeol duduk tadi. "dia selalu menyubitku seperti tersengat lebah. Dia hebat sekali dalam menyubit tanganku." Ujarnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"omo, apa wanita itu tidak menyediakan hanya sekedar minum padamu? Dasar lebah itu." Gerutu wanita itu entah pada siapa. Jinri merogoh ponselnya didalam tas maroon-nya dan menelepon yang Chanyeol tidak tahu.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , kau suka kopi seperti apa?" tanya Jinri yang masih menunggu teleponnya diterima.

" _capuchino caramel_ saja." Jawab Chanyeol. Wanita itu tampak mengangguk. "Baekhyun sedang ditoilet."

Jinri mengangguk lagi. "Apa yang dia lakukan?."

Baru saja Chanyeol membuka mulut untuk menjawab tapi Jinri mengisyaratkan jika ia harus diam.

"hallo, aku pesan satu _americano_ gulanya jangan terlalu banyak, satu _capuchino caramel,_ dan satu _capuchino ice float_. Nanti aku kirim alamatnya. _Thanks_." Ucap wanita itu panjang lebar kemudian menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"baiklah, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu. Kapan kau sampai di Korea?" Jinri melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"kemarin. Tanpa siapapun yang menjemputku dibandara." Ucap Chanyeol yang sedikit terdengar menyedihkan dikalimat terakhirnya.

"benarkah? Lalu kau langsung kemari untuk bertemu Baekhyun? _Oh how cute you are_. Sebegitu rindunya kah kau pada Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya kilat. "yah jika terdengar seperti itu, mungkin."

"lalu kau masih sendiri. Maksudku kau tidak memiliki kekasih kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. "apa aku terlihat seperti memiliki kekasih?" ucapnya sembari menahan tawa. Jinri hanya mengangkat sebelah halisnya tanpa menjawab.

"maaf menunggu lama." Baekhyun muncul dari pintu yang sebelumnya ia masuki tadi. "oh Jinri, kau sudah kembali." Wanita itu berjalan mendekati dua orang itu.

Jinri menoleh pada Baekhyun. " _yeah_. Dari mana saja kau? Kau tega meninggalkan lelaki ini, bagaimana jika dia kabur lagi ke negara lain?" Baru saja kembali ia sudah disemprot oleh jinri

"aku membenarkan wajahku." Baekhyun menyeret sebuah _single sofa_ yang satu set dengan sofa yang diduduki Chanyeol. Kemudian ia hendak duduk disana.

" _N_ o! Kau duduk disampingnya, ini untukku." Ujar Jinri sembari mendorong Baekhyun untuk pindah ke samping Chanyeol. Wanita itu tersenyum—dengan manisnya ketika sang sahabat menggerutu padanya.

"oh iya, Kau mau minum apa? Biar—"

"aku sudah memesan minum. _Go back and still sit, okay_." Jinri kembali menghadang Baekhyun untuk pergi dari tempatnya.

"oh, baiklah."

Chanyeol yang sedaritadi melihat kelakuan kedua wanita itu tertawa kecil. "apa kalian selalu seperti ini? Kukira jika kalian sudah dewasa kalian akan jauh dari Kata berdebat."

"Baekhyun semakin keras kepala sekarang. Dan lagi, apa karena kedatangan Chanyeol yang secara tiba-tiba kau malah jadi bodoh seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Jinri dan mengerutkan dahi ingin protes.

"aku tidak seperti itu!" wanita berambut pendek itu menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

Dari awal aku tidak menduga. Pertemanan, saling ejek, dan membenci itu hal biasa pada masa kecil. Aku tidak tahu jika itu akan menjadi sebuah perhatian yang tak terlewatkan. Dia kecil bilang pada temannya suka padaku, aku cuek, namun pikirianku terganggu lalu aku jadi memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Sampai saat yang aku masih tidak percaya. Beberapa tahun setelahnya, dengan dewasanya dia datang padaku, kami dekat dan semua berjalan begitu saja. Ia masih menyukaiku, dan aku tidak melupakan perasaan yang pernah kurasa ketika bocah. Ia jujur padaku hingga akhirnya kami berpacaran. Cintaku semakin berkembang, aku sayang padanya. Begitupun juga dia. Ia memiliki sifat dewasa, pengertian, penyayang dan apapun itu aku menyukainya. Aku berpikir, kenapa ia mau denganku dengan segala kekuranganku yang banyak. Ia bertahan dengan sifatku yang keras kepala dan cuek. Aku senang ia mencintaiku, tapi akupun merasa takut.

Sampai akhirnya yang kutakutkan menghampiri kami. Aku sudah keterlaluan cara bercandaku sudah kelewatan dan membuatnya merasa sakit hati. Jelas ia kecewa padaku. Ia marah padaku. Ia cuek. Walau ia berucap 'tidak' saat kutanya ia masih marah padaku, aku merasakan cara bicaranya berbeda. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dan aku sudah paham, ketika salah satu dari kami menyakiti perasaan atau membuat sebal, pasti tak lama salah satu dari kami pun entah dia atau aku, pasti membalasnya. Itu secara tidak sengaja. Tapi aku sudah tau itu. Dan aku tidak bisa berlama lama marah padanya, karena aku takut kehilangannya.

Dan benar saja, beberapa hari setelah acara 'marahnya' dia padaku, aku dibuat kecewa juga olehnya. Kejadian langsung yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ia jalan dengan seseorang yang kukenal sebagai temanku sendiri. Walau perempuan itu bukan teman dekatku, tapi aku tahu perempuan itu seperti apa. Aku juga pernah lihat percakapan mereka lewat pesan chat. Ia bilang itu hanya teman kenal saja. Ya aku tahu, perempuan itu temannya, temanku juga. Tapi apa ia tidak berpikir dulupun kami hanya teman, yang tidak begitu dekat sampai akhirnya kami bisa berpacaran.

Yang kutakutkan benar benar datang. Kami bertengkar, dan kami memutuskan untuk berpisah—walau sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, akupun kasihan padanya. Aku takut jika aku melakukan kesalahan yang tidak kusadari yang bisa menyakiti perasaannya lagi, ia tidak akan percaya lagi padaku.

Aku sudah berharap terlalu jauh dengannya. Aku berharap jika kami sudah sukses kami akan menikah dan memiliki keluarga kecil yang saling menyayangi. Tapi harapan itu musnah ketika aku berpikir sudah tidak ada harapan lagi dengannya. Kami sudah berakhir.

Kami berakhir ketika sesudah hari kelulusan sekolah tingkat atas. Aku berlanjut untuk sekolah fashion di Seoul dan ia mendapat beasiswa ke Tiongkok sampai ia lulus dari kuliahnya.

Setelah berakhir kami berhenti berkomunikasi. Aku tahu ia sangat marah dan akupun masih ada rasa tidak terima atas apa yang ia lakukan hingga kami bisa berakhir. Namun sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya dari pikiranku. Ia selalu hinggap dibenakku. Aku tahu bahwa aku masih sayang padanya.

Dibulan pertama aku masih sedih dan termenung jika sendirian. Tapi jika bersama teman aku lebih merasakan rasa kesepianku. Jika yang biasanya selalu ada dia disampingku, kini ia tidak ada. Aku selalu berpikir, apa dia baik-baik saja disana?

Sahabat-sahabatku juga ikut sedih melihat betapa menyedihkannya diriku. Aku sering melamun, menyendiri, dan tidak bersemangat. Mereka memakluminya, tapi merekapun tidak tahan jika aku terus-terusan seperti ini. Mereka men-supportku untuk bisa melupakan kesedihanku. Aku sedikit terdorong, dan aku perlahan melupakan kesedihanku—yang kadang datang menghampiri pikiranku.

Aku harus bisa memulai hidup yang lebih baik. Aku bisa tanpanya, tapi tidak bisa tanpa harapan untuknya. Aku bertekad memperbaiki diri agar akupun dapat yang lebih baik. Setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliah 4 semesterku, aku dan sahabat-sahabatku memulai usaha dibidang fashion yang kami kelola sendiri. Dan baiknya usaha kami cukup berkembang baik.

Dua tahun aku disibukkan dengan usahaku dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Akupun mulai hidup mandiri. Sudah setahun aku tinggal dengan kedua sahabatku disebuah rumah atap tidak jauh dari butik kami. Bukan karena aku tidak ingin tinggal bersama ayah dan ibuku, tetapi sudah hampir seumur hidupku aku merepotkan ayah dan ibuku. Kini aku belajar untuk hidup mandiri ditemani sahabat yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga.

Hidup mandiri segalanya pun aku lakukan sendiri, aku mulai berbelanja sendiri, entah itu ke pasar atau super market. Dan disuatu hari ketika aku berbelanja di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, aku bertemu seorang wanita paruh baya yang sudah sangat lama aku tidak temui. Mungkin hampir empat tahun. Dan tak kusangka ia pun masih mengenaliku dengan keadaanku yang sekarang. Aku jadi rindu padanya.

Aku yang memulai menyapanya karena ia sudah melihatku dari kejauhan dan tersenyum padaku. Aku memberinya salam dan menanyai kabarnya. Beliau adalah ibu dari kekasih terakhirku. Iya,4 tahun yang lalu, aku tidak pernah berpacaran lagi setelah itu. Seketika aku merindukan segala tentangnya. 4 tahun kami tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali. Seperti tidak pernah saling kenal dan tidak saling membutuhkan. Beliau bicara sedikit tentang sang anak, aku jadi semakin merindukannya. Dan 2 minggu setelahnya, aku menitipkan sesuatu dan kue kering untuknya, dan untuk 4 tahun aku baru mendatangi rumah dari kekasihku dulu. Ibunya bilang jika minggu depan sang anak akan kembali ke Korea setelah selesai pendidikannya. Jadi aku menitipkan sesuatu untuknya. Untuk sebuah pesan sambutan. Tapi kupikir itu bukan sebuah sambutan yang cocok.

Benar saja. 8 hari setelahnya ia datang ke butik dengan membawa se _bucket_ bunga. Ia menemuiku. Aku sedih jika mengingat tentang kami dahulu. Tapi aku memeluknya seakan Tak ingin ia pergi lagi. Ia juga merindukanku. Dan masih menyayangiku.

Tetapi kebahagiaanku melihatnya tidak berkepanjangan. Setelah itu ia disibukkan dengan persiapannya menjalani Wajib Militer yang sudah jadi kewajiban setiap lelaki dinegaraku. Aku tahu masuk akademi militer adalah keinginannya. Aku mendukungnya demi mewujudkan cita-citanya. Aku sedikit cemas padanya. Tapi setidaknya kami masih disatu negara yang sama.

Jangka waktu mengikuti Wajib Militer adalah 2 tahun. Dan ia berhasil menjalaninya dengan baik. Aku bangga padanya. Sejak dulu.

Dan kabar baik yang tak lama setelah ia keluar dari wajib militernya adalah ia mendapat panggilan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan _passion_ -nya. Tentu saja ia menerimanya. Dan gaji-nya pun lebih dari cukup.

Hubungan kami pun membaik, tapi tidak ada salah satu dari kami untuk membicarakan kembali berpacaran lagi. Tapi dengan sangat mengejutkannya, ia melamarku dan melingkari cincin dijari manisku. Ditempat yang sangat ingin aku kunjungi ketika dulu kita masih berpacaran, namun tak sempat.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek tengah duduk manis menunggu seseorang disebuah cafe dengan menggenggam cangkir dijemari lentiknya.

Perhatiannya tak pernah putus dari jalanan yang langsung ia saksikan. Berharap seseorang yang ia tunggu cepat datang. Memang ia baru duduk sekitar lima menit. Tapi jika menunggu seperti lima kali lipat lebih lama dari waktu sebenarnya.

Rasa gelisahnya mereda ketika seorang pria memakai setelan _sweatter_ berwarna mocca dan _jeans_ biru turun dari sebuah motor _sport_ merah. Baekhyun langsung tertuju pada kedua manik pria itu dari kejauhan. Ia tidak salah, Chanyeol memang tampan.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika Chanyeol melambaikan tangan untuknya.

"sudah menunggu lama ya?" tanya si pria itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "tidak, mungkin sekitar lima menit."

"maaf, tadi _eomma_ sempat minta bantuan, dan aku tidak bisa menolak."

Chanyeol duduk diseberang kursi kosong Baekhyun.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "tak apa. Bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

"ia baik, mungkin seminggu kedepan ia akan terus dirumah. Ia tidak memiliki jadwal bekerja."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan ber-oh ria. "lalu, sekarang mau ke mana? Kau bilang akan mengajakku pergi."

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar hingga matanya menjadi segaris. Persis seperti Baekhyun jika tersenyum berlebihan.

"itu masalah gampang. Kau sudah makan?"

"sudah kok, kau sendiri?"

"aku juga. Baiklah jika begitu. Kau yakin hari ini tidak ada janji lain?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir dengan kedua manik matanya menatap langit langit bangunan _cafe_ itu. "tidak, memang kenapa?" ia menatap Daehyun penasaran.

"kau akan tau nanti. _Kajja_!" Chanyeol bangkit dengan semangat mengajak Baekhyun untuk segera pergi. Sedangkan wanita itu tetap duduk kebingungan sendiri menatap pria didepannya yang begitu semangat.

"sudah jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membawamu ke tempat yang menyeramkan." Chanyeol menarik pelan lengan Baekhyun untuk segera bangkit dan meninggalkan _cafe_ itu.

Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah helm untuk dipakai Baekhyun. "ini. Pakai dan jangan lupa dikunci!"

Mungkin Chanyeol masih hapal kebiasaan Baekhyun dulu. Ia tidak mau mengunci safety helm yang ia pakai.

Chanyeol mulai men _starter_ motor _sport_ nya. Memang sudah tidak mulus lagi, tapi motor itupun menjadi saksi ketika mereka masih berpacaran dulu.

Untung hari ini Baekhyun menggunakan celana jeans yang pas dikaki rampingnya dan atasan _blouse_ _mint_ yang terlihat segar. Tak lupa tas selempang ukuran midi tersampir dibahu-nya. Jadi ia terlihat santai dan cocok jika ia menumpangi motor Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya agak _awkward_ , sih, diboncengi Chanyeol lagi setelah kurang lebih 6 tahun. Tapi ia harus terlihat biasa agar nantinya pun Chanyeol nyaman dengannya. Wanita itu sedikit meremas sweater yang dikenakan Chanyeol dibagian pinggangnya. Sejak dulu pun Baekhyun jarang sekali memeluk Chanyeol ketika diboncengi oleh Chanyeol. Apalagi sekarang, mereka tidak memiliki hubungan yang lebih selain teman atauh bahkan mantan pacar.

Mereka berduapun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menjauh dari kota. Disepanjang jalan penuh dengan pepohonan tinggi nan sejuk membuat Baekhyun menyukainya. Sudah lama ia tidak pepergian ke tempat alam seperti ini. Ia sering disibukkan dengan butiknya.

"sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke mari." Ujar Baekhyun sembari tersenyum melihat rimbunnya pepohonan yang indah.

Chanyeol sedikit melirik pada Baekhyun. "benarkah? Kau 'kan tidak pergi ke luar negeri."

Wanita itu mengangguk. "aku tidak pernah sempat pergi ke tempat jauh. Kecuali jika ada keperluan membeli kain atau bertemu _client_ saja. Dan bukan ke tempat seperti ini juga." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

"kau benar-benar sibuk ya."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "tidak juga."

"sungguh sebuah kehormatan bagiku bisa mengajakmu pergi diwaktumu yang sibuk." Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum dikaca spion motornya.

Kali ini Baekhyun tertawa lebih keras. "aku tidak sesibuk itu, Yeol."

"tapi jadwalmu padat, kan?" pria itu melirik Baekhyun lewat kaca spion.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "tidak usah berlebihan."

Baekhyun memejamkam matanya dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Sembari menikmati semilir angin segar ia masih tidak bisa menyangka. Ia bisa kembali lagi dengan Chanyeol. Dengan hubungan yang baik-baik saja. Tidak ada kata permusuhan dan dendam. Semua baik, dan itu yang membuat Baekhyun tak hentinya bersyukur. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat. Tapi ia tidak berani. Ia bukan siapa-siapanya Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan bersikap selancang iti terkecuali orang itu adalah sahabat dekatnya dan benar-benar miliknya. Mungkin nanti, ketika suatu saat jika Chanyeol menjadi pendamping hidupnya, ia akan memeluknya dan tak akan melepaskannya. Itupun jika Chanyeol memilihnya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya nanti. Itu adalah cita-cita Baekhyun selain menjadi seorang desainer.

Tak terasa mereka sampai disebuah tempat wisata alam yang sangat indah. Dari dulu Baekhyun ingin sekali kesini, namun tidak pernah tersampaikan.

Baekhyun turun dari motor dan melepas helmnya. Senyumnya tak hilang sejak diperjalanan. Membuat Chanyeol keheranan.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah halisnya. "sepertinya kau sangat senang." Pria itu pun ikut tersenyum.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "aku sangat suka tempat ini. Indah sekali."

Pepohonan pinus yang menjulang tinggi dimana-mana. Belum lagi tempat mereka sekarang ini berada diketinggian, tepatnya disebuah tebing terkenal di Busan. Membuat pemandangan laut lepas terlihat sangat jelas dari atas. Dibawah sana ada pantai _Haeundae_.

"kau sudah tidak sabar?"

Wanita itu mengangguk antusias. " _kajja_!"

Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dengan santai. Tapi Jantung Baekhyun sangat tidak santai menanggapi perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Ia kaget, tentu saja. Tapi ia segera meredam rasa gugupnya dan kembali tersenyum.

Kebetulan cuaca hari ini cukup cerah, mereka berdua berjalan-jalan sekitar Taejongdae, menikmati semilir angin dari laut pantai _Haeundae_ yang indah.

Rambut pendek Baekhyun yang terhempas angin membuat Chanyeol terpana. Bagaikan pergerakan dengan mode _slow motion_ seperti di film, Baekhyun terlihat cantik dan cerah. Pria itu sedikit merapikan anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik Baekhyun. Ia menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga si wanita. Ia tau, ini menjadi hal yang _awkward_. Mereka saling bertatapan.

Pipi Baekhyun sedikit merona merah. "kau cantik." Ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin merona.

Namun wanita itu sedikit mendengus dan menggeleng. " _stop it_." Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laut didepannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "dari dulu kau memang tidak suka ku puji ya." Ia tersenyun miring.

"jangan bicara seperti itu. Nanti cantikku hilang." Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol disampingnya. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"ayo kita ke atas, kau ingin membeli makanan?" Chanyeol menawarkan.

Wanita berambut pendek itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka berduapun berlanjut ke lantai dua _observation_ _park_ yang sebelumnya mereka sedikit banyak mengobrol di _open_ _hall_.

 _Cafetaria_ dilantai dua pun tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Jadi mereka tak perlu berlama-lama mengantri memesan makanan.

"kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Daehyun pada Baekhyun yang sudah bingung didepan meja kasir.

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar pada Daehyun. " _umm_ , aku ingin hotdog dengan sosis ayam dan _ice float Lachie_ saja. Kau?" ia menoleh lagi pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tampak memikirkan pesanan yang ia inginkan.

"aku ingin _ice coffee caramel_ saja."

"tidak dengan camilannya?" baekhyun bertanya lagi. Lelaki itu hanya menggeleng.

Sang pramusaji menyiapkan pesanan yang mereka berdua pesan. Sambil menunggu mereka sedikit mengobrol mengusir kebosanan.

Namun seorang pria tinggi mendatangi mereka berdua. Tepatnya pria itu datang pada Baekhyun. Pria yang sebelumnya Baekhyun lihat diluar area _cafetaria_.

"hei kau Byun Baekhyun, kan? Sudah lama ya." Sapa pria itu dengan ceria. Namun auranya tidak seceria sapaannya.

Baekhyun hanya membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Wanita itu tampak malas menanggapi pria itu.

"kau sudah tidak mengenalku ya? Oh, kau dengan siapa disini, kekasihmu? Atau, lelaki yang kau bilang sedang kau tunggu selama ini, hingga kau menolakku mentah-mentah dengan segala perjuanganku untuk mendapatkamu."

"hentikan Kim Jongin."

Lelaki itu tersenyum miring. "ah, rupanya kau masih ingat namaku. Kukira wajah dan namaku asing dimatamu."

Sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya menyaksikan keduanya dengan tatapan bingung dan heran. Ada apa dengan mereka. Dan ia perlu tau sesuatu tentang hal ini.

"kenalkan, namaku Kim Jongin. Dulu aku dan Baekhyun satu kampus. Dan dulu aku menyukainya. _Ani_ , mungkin bisa dibilang mencintainya." Dengan gamblangnya pria bernama Jongin itu bicara dihadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mungkin tidak tau siapa Jongin, namun ucapan Jongin barusan membuat Baekhyun memerah menahan amarah.

.

.

 **TBC or no?**


	3. last chapter : be my baby

.

 **nythine present**

 **You Still My Love**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun - GS**

 **EXO**

 ** _chapter 3_**

"Ya, bisakah kau tidak mengungkit masa lalu? Apa kau tidak malu membicarakan aib-mu sendiri? Itulah sebabnya aku tidak ingin denganmu. Kau Tidak pantas jika disebut bocah polos. Tapi jika kusebut kau bodoh, itu terlalu kasar. Apa sebaiknya kau berpikir secara dewasa dan menerima yang ada? Itu sudah lama—"

"tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku masih menyukaimu." Ujar Jongin sedatar dan hampir seperti memelas.

Baekhyun hampir ingin menangis. Ia malu, didepan Chanyeol ada pria pengganggu yang mengaku menyukainya sejak kuliah dulu. Dan Baekhyun sudah lupa tentang itu. Ia tidak menerima lelaki manapun selain Chanyeol. Setampan dan sekaya apapun lelaki itu. Jika hatinya hanya ingin cinta pertamanya, Baekhyun tidak bisa memaksakan dan tak ingin itu.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mengumpat didepan wajah pria tinggi tak tau malu itu. Namun ia sadar ia sedang berada ditempat umum dan tidak sepantasnya itu terjadi. Helaan nafas Baekhyun memberat. Kentara sekali jika bahu dan dadanya naik turun menahan emosi.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun begitu emosi ingin segera memisahkan keduanya dari sana. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun meluapkan amarahnya ditempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"maaf, pesanannya sudah siap, agasshi." Baekhyun menoleh pada seorang wanita dibalik meja kasir. Pesanannya pun sudah siap. Kebetulan sekali, ia ingin cepat cepat pergi dari sana.

Baekhyun merogoh tas selempangnya hendak mengambil dompet dengan rasa kesal namun dengan tenang Chanyeol menghentikannya. "biar aku yang bayar." Ucapnya pelan. Kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan membayarnya.

"pantas saja, pria ini sangat baik padamu." Tatapannya tampak meremehkan melihat perlakuan Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau masih disini?" ucap Baekhyun sarkas pada Jongin.

"aku masih ingin bicara denganmu." Jawabnya memelas. Baekhyun tau itu hanya topeng. Ia tidak akan iba dengan pria pencicilan sepertinya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Jauh dibelakang Jongin seorang perempuan tengah kebingungan mencari seseorang. Perempuan itu yang ia lihat sebelumnya dengan Jongin diluar area cafetaria.

"sepertinya seseorang mencarimu. Urus saja urusanmu. Dan lupakan aku." Ujar Baekhyun penuh penekanan. Ia menggenggam jemari Chanyeol dan menariknya pergi dari sana. Ia muak dengan pria itu. Momen -nya dengan Chanyeol hancur karena kedatangannya. Moodnya pun hilang sejak itu. Ia menggiring Chanyeol tak tentu arah.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya duduk disebuah bangku taman dibawah pohon rindang. Ia membuka minuman yang dipesan Baekhyun dan memberikannya pada sang wanita.

"minumlah. Mungkin akan sedikit meredakan kekesalanmu." Ucapannya berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dan meminum minumannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Jemarinya memainkan tutup _cup_ minumannya.

"pria itu aneh juga."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar. "dia bodoh." desisnya sembari menunduk.

"hei, kau bilang itu kasar, kan? Kenapa kau sebut itu." Chanyeol meminum minuman kopinya.

"aku benar-benar kesal padanya."

"aku tau itu. Kentara sekali."

Chanyeol menyodorkan _hotdog_ milik Baekhyun. Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"makanlah, jika sudah dingin tidak enak."

Wanita itu menerimanya dengan senyum singkat. "terimakasih."

Chanyeol mengangguk sembari meneguk kopinya.

"setelah ini kita lanjut jalan, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan kunyahan _hotdog_ dimulutnya.

Setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan makannya, wajahnya masih terlihat sebal. Chanyeol memakluminya. Tidak mudah melupakan suatu hal yang menyebalkan begitu saja. Baekhyun perlu waktu menenangkan pikirannya. Ia mengajak Baekhyun ke lantai tiga menara _observation park_. Disana memamerkan lebih luas pemangdangan laut, pantai sekaligus tebing Taejongdae dengan jelas. Ada beberapa teropong untuk melihat secara jelas laut atau pantai dari kejauhan.

Mood Baekhyun sedikit membaik setelah melihat luasnya laut dan tebing dibalut pepohonan hijau dari jauh.

Disanapun lumayan sepi pengunjung. Mungkin karena hari kerja, jadi tidak begitu banyak pengunjung disana dan hari pun sudah semakin sore. Biasanya wisatawan akan meramaikan pantai dan open hall dibawah jika sudah sore seperti ini. Jadi bagaikan gedung milik mereka berdua disana.

"langit sudah menjingga." Ujar Baekhyun dengan pandangan tertuju pada pemandangan dibalik jendela luas.

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia mendekat pada Baekhyun dan menarik pinggang ramping wanita itu. Sontak sang wanita memegang bahunya dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat. Raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat kaget. Ia menegang. Namun pria yang merengkuh pinggangnya tampak tenang dengan senyum lembutnya.

"kau masih kesal ya?" tanya si pria.

Baekhyun hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Jarak kedua manik Chanyeol begitu dekat. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak sangat keras. Ia harap Chanyeol tidak merasakannya dengan jaraknya yang sedekat itu.

Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun sembari memejamkan matanya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun sangat harum dan ia menyukainya.

Dengan kaku Baekhyun memeluk bahu Chanyeol. Ia gugup setengah mati. Padahal yang Baekhyun inginkan adalah memeluk Chanyeol. Namun rasanya tidak semudah itu memeluk seorang pria yang ia cintai. Baekhyun adalah orang yang kikuk.

"aku tau kau belum menceritakan pertengkaranmu dengan pria tadi. Tapi kau jangan terus memasang wajah sebal seperti itu." Gumam Chanyeol dalam ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku. Itu pasti mengganggumu." Timpal Baekhyun menyesal.

Chanyeol sedikit menggeleng. "tidak, hanya jika kau terlalu lama seperti itu, kau tidak cantik lagi."

" _mwoya_."

Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Menyamakan dengan telinga si wanita. "aku sayang padamu." Bisiknya membuat si empu-nya kegelian sekaligus membuat pipinya merona.

Baekhyun tersenyum, namun matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia senang—sangat—mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang langsung terngiang ditelinganya. Dalam hatinya, Baekhyun menjerit mengatakan 'aku juga sayang padamu'.

Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga Baekhyun dan beralih langsung menatap menghadap manik indah Baekhyun yang tersinari matahari senja. Tanpa melepas rangkulannya dipinggang Baekhyun. "tapi... Siapa yang Jongin bilang 'seseorang yang kau tunggu' hingga kau menolaknya? Jujur saja, aku masih bertanya-tanya soal itu." Halisnya tampak saling bertabrakan.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum. "hmm itu. Tapi kau jangan marah, ya?"

Kali ini sebelah halis pria itu mengangkat sebelah.

Baekhyun menunduk sebentar menahan tawa dan air matanya. "orang itu?" Baekhyun menatap manik Chanyeol intens. Sedangkan pria itu tampak menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

Jantung wanita berambut pendek itu berdesir keras. "Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyun pun hanya diam setelahnya.

" _Who is He_?" Chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya.

"dia adalah cinta pertamaku, lelaki yang pintar membuatku kesal dan juga membuatku semakin menyayanginya. Dan anehnya kenapa aku sangat yakin untuk menunggunya selama enam tahun ini, ternyata— _kyaaa_!" Baekhyun menjerit kaget ketika Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba memeluk—mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan berputar-putar disana. Sontak wanita itu mengeratkan cengkraman dibaju yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"hentikan Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak ketakutan. Sedangkan si pelaku hanya tertawa bahagia. Namun tak berapa lama ia menghentikannya. Ia menurunkan Baekhyun yang kelelahan berteriak dan tertawa. Nafas Pria itu pun tersengal-sengal.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat sang wanita—lagi-lagi tanpa melepas pelukannya. Ia menyelipkan rambut pendek Baekhyun ke belakang telinga wanitanya yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"jadi?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. "jadi?" ia mengulang perkataan Chanyeol.

"apa kau siap jika aku mengajakmu menikah?"

 _Me-menikah?_

Baekhyun mencelos mendengar penuturan Chanyeol barusan. Jantungnya kembali berdesir keras. Seterkejut itu kah mendengar kata menikah yang langsung ia dengar dari Chanyeol?

"tidak usah terburu-buru, sih. Ini masih awal tahun, ada waktu untuk sampai akhir tahun ini." Lanjutnya.

"tahun ini?" Baekhyun bertanya meyakinkan.

Pria itu mengangguk. "yeah sebenarnya lebih cepat 2 tahun dari yang dulu aku janjikan padamu. Tapi lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak tampak berpikir. "kau sudah tau jika tahun ini Luhan akan menikah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "tahun ini?"

Kali ini Baekhyun mengangguk. "iya, tahun ini, tepatnya pertengahan tahun. Dan kami sudah berjanji siapa yang tertua diantara aku, Luhan, Jinri, dan kyungsoo, ialah yang menikah duluan." Tuturnya.

"tapi bukankah Kyungsoo sudah menikah?"

"iya. Tapi ia menikah atas keinginan orang tuanya. Kyungsoo dan suaminya menikah atas perjodohan. Dan itu bisa terkecuali."

Chanyeol mengangguk seakan mengerti. "kalau begitu setelah Luhan menikah saja kita menikah." Ujarnya santai.

Baekhyun mengenyitkan dahi. "seharusnya aku yang menikah terakhir. Masih ada Jinri yang belum menikah."

"itu gampang. Biar aku bicara dengan mereka. Pasti kita akan menikah tahun ini."

"hei kau bilang tidak usah terburu-buru!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "maksudku terburu buru itu dalam waktu dekat ini."

Baekhyun berpura pura memasang wajah sebal.

"tapi kau mau terima ini dulu, kan?" pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tangan kanannya. Sebuah kotak bening transparan yang terlihat sebuah cincin di dalamnya.

Baekhyun sadar ada sebuah cincin didalam kotak tersebut. Ia menatap mata Chanyeol menunggu sesuatu yang akan diucapkan pria itu selanjutnya.

Chanyeol melepas lengannya yang melingkar dipinggang Baekhyun. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu membuka kotak transparan itu, dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas putih yang memiliki batang yang tipis dan tiga buah berlian kecil tersusun ditengahnya. Sangat cantik dan elegan.

"kuharap kau menyukainya. Dan... Menerimanya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. Sedangkan wanita itu terdiam menatap cincin dan mata Chanyeol secara bergantian.

Wanita cantik itu mengulum senyum. "cincin yang cantik. Tentu saja aku menyukainya."

Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa lega. Namun satu lagi yang belum Baekhyun jawab.

"kau yakin ini untukku?" tanya Baekhyun meyakinkan.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat.

Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang gemas menunggu jawaban Baekhyun yang kentara sekali. Ia terkekeh kecil.

"baiklah jika itu untukku. Aku menerimanya." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan pria dihadapannya terlihat melebarkan matanya. Namun selanjutnya ia tersenyum dan menanggahkan kepalanya—senang.

Melihatnya Baekhyun semakin bahagia. Chanyeol menggapai jemari kiri Baekhyun. Ia menyematkan cincin itu pada jari manis wanita berambut pendek itu. Terlihat pas dan cocok dijari lentik Baekhyun.

Mereka saling bertemu pandang dan tersenyum. Pancaran sinar matahari sore menyorot kedua manik mereka dari samping.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan mengecup dahi wanita itu dengan sayang.

" _saranghae."_

 _"nado saranghae_."

.

.

 _FIN_

.

 **Maaf sekali banyak typo dan nama yang bukan cast, aku ga teliti edit nya, huhu**

 **sekian ff chanbaek dari saya~**


End file.
